Love Can Be An Illusion
by Bellsie7
Summary: We can start at the start line together. And when you are ready go back. Forget. And love again, and that time, will it really feel genuine. And that is a promise. Friendship is the strongest love there is. Both girls are broken. Will they go back to who they are and find true love? Ron/Hermione, Draco/OC


"We can't do this!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. "Why not!" he said baffled, hurt clearly crossed his face. "It's a part of me! It's who I am Ronald!" she screamed at his freckled face. "Is that what you are then Hermione! A MUDBLOOD DO YOU WANT THAT...THAT...THING THERE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" he bellowed without even thinking of what he had said. "Wait no Hermione, that's not what I meant." he said in a softer uneasy tone. But the apology was a second late as she ran out of the Burrow, running in speeds no one knew she possessed. Running anywhere, anywhere but there. Ron sank to his knees, "What have I done" he whispered to himself quietly, the first few tears running of his nose, falling onto the floor. He possibly just lost what he had just gain. Her footsteps echoed on the battered and beat ground. Thump, thump, thump, her heart went as she felt her bare feet stomp across the unknown lands. Anywhere, anywhere but here. She looked up at the now setting sun, and fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. "Gone" she whispered, until she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed. "HERMIONE!" Where was she, where? The group met at the Burrow, he expected her to come back. Where had she gone? Has she taken as much offense to his words as he ever imagined? He turned to his family, to Harry. The Search Group, the Aurors. "Have you seen her?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
They shook their heads in sorrow their faces tear stained. "She's gone! Dissaparated!" Ron and Harry remembered those words and flinched back in pain. They knew. It would be weeks, months, maybe even years until she would come back. That one word; Mudblood. Ruined everything that they have built up in the past 9 years. Everything. Gone. Dissapeared. Just like her.  
Hermione ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could. She dissaparated. But the distance still felt to close. She looked around. She was in the Muggle world. But it wasn't England she realized. She scanned the surrounding area, peeking at the large tower ahead, a Maple leaf on the flags. Maple Leaves, Towers. Canada. She was in Canada. She looked at the area surrounding her. No witches. No wizards. It was peaceful, quiet. There was no way. No way she was leaving this area. She looked, and breathed out, a quiet sound of relief. She was free. "Sorry, excuse me, Oh Gosh, so sorry!" she said to no one in particular. What was she thinking? Including herself int this unknown world. Yes, she is a muggleborn. BUt not from here. Not from here. The crowd jostled and stared. She just kept walking-tripping really. Mostly tripping. She attempted to reach out for her wand, to move swiftly through the crowd without the missing feeling she had. She reached into her back pocket. Ad gripped nothing. Her wand! Where was her wand? She moved back on her knees, looking for the wand. Where. Where! Hours later, the wand was still missing. Hermione dragged her sorry bum on a park bench. She was cold, hungry, powerless. She was no one. She has helped, even herself defeated Dark Wizards, but can barely fend for herself in the muggle world. She curled up on the bench and cried, and cried, and cried. Minutes, which turned into hours, she stayed on the bench in a heap of hyterics and broken hearts, broken promises. A young lady, perhaps her age even poked her cautiously, not wanting to startle the girl. Hermione stood up in a haste. The mysterious girl's hands up as in surrender. "I won't hurt you." She whispered as if speaking to a 3 year old. "Come with me, sweetie. C'mon" She didn't move from the position. She held out a hand softly, she helped her to get on her feet. She walked her to the back seat of her car, and gave her a warm red and gold blanket. Hermione broke into sobs. "Shhh" the stranger comforted. "Shhhh, you're safe now, no one will hurt you." She hugged her, rubbing circles on her back soothingly. Like Molly would. She let out a loud cry. Which Harry would comfort. She cried out again. Which would make Ron run down the path dropping whatever he was doing whispering calming words in her ears. She let a longer desperate cry, bawling. Hermione felt hot tears on her back. She was crying too. They both cried in the warm, heated car. "We are safe" the girl cried with her. She feverently hoped so.  
Chapter 2- After Hermione was fed, she took a long bath, pondering what the day consisted of. How stupid. She was so stupid, careless, pathetic. After she stepped out, she looked at the mirror. Her eyes, used to be so shiny, so happy, was now swelled. Her hair, used to be put into a neat ponytail, now straggled, and bushy, almost like First Year. When she first met her best friends, when she first got her wand. When she first got thrown into a different world.  
She walked out the washroom door of the little apartment the girl owned. The girl. She felt so stupid. She didn't even know her name. She approached the girl who was sitting on the couch, watching a strange show. She looked at the title. It was a movie. The lady shut the movie of, Hearing Hermione approach. She smiled softly. "Hello" whispered Hermione. She needn't say a single word.  
"Isabelle" the girl stated. Isabelle took out her purse, and a long branch poked out, and onto her hand. She fingered the object. Hermione's eyes widened. Her wand. Isabelle noticed her stare. "Strange object, really. A stick! Looks like a wand." she exclaimed softly. Hermione's eyes bugged out. Isabelle smiled knowingly. "I am guessing, this object belongs to you. After all...the wand does choose the wizard." Without thinking, Hermione whispered. "Are you a witch?" "No, no, you all make it a bit too obvious. When I was younger, I heard a strange lady whisper those words to her small child. I was visiting London you see. Visiting my family. The family I used to have." Tears shone her eyes. "Well, the story has to come out sometime now doesn't it?" she said bluntly, almost to herself.  
"One year ago, he came. Voldemort came to my world. He...he murdered them, all the family I had, every single one of them. But he missed me, by an inch, and I feigned death. His minions, they laughed, they spat on me. The just laughed, and cast a spell I think...Mosmorde. Yes something like that and left. My story is short, I ran, got a job, graduated with honors. Eliminated chaos, adventure, broke off my relations. Because...because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. But that man, Blood red eyes, slits for a nose, and a snake like face. It terrified me. When I wake up, it is him I fear. Why I left this world emotionally. He mentioned a boy too, and two other friends, Hermione. The Boy Who Lived, The Blood Traitor, and The Mudblood"  
She looked at Hermione, she knew. As if reading her mind she whispered "I did, and I fought. I fought. I tried to re live, get back up on my feet, but his cold harsh voice brought me back down" she closed her eyes. The story painful and dark.  
"But I still fight, but fall every single day. I live, but never live, I see, but can't really see, I hear, but still can't hear, I fail, but not like in your way. I fall, but not in plain reality. I can love." She said louder, Hermione stared, she was wise for her age. Hermione knew where this was going to go. "I can love, but I can never really love. Love, Hermione, can be magic. But sometimes, magic is just an illusion." Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. "Hermione, you can stay here with me, forget, but never really forget, and live, but not really live. Stay. We can start at the start line together. And when you are ready go back. Forget. And love again, and that time, will it really feel genuine. And that is a promise."  
Hermione thought that through. Forget, but not forget her wizarding life. She will go back, when she is ready. Hermione nodded. "At the starting line of my life, my new life. And when I am ready," Isabelle nodded encouragingly, "I will go back, and live, really live, and start to love again." she whispered. Her nerves calming by the second, both of their nerves, calming by the second. "But we can really love Hermione, Friendship is the strongest kind of love." "You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the spare mattress" Isabelle proclaimed. "B-" Hermione started. "No buts go" They both smiled, and went to sleep, a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


End file.
